


We Will Meet Again

by annaslytherin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaslytherin/pseuds/annaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A written version of the goodbye at the end of 2x16 from Bellamy's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a state of emotional distress at around midnight after the episode. Also, I don't normally write fics in first person or present tense but from some reason Bellamy's voice was in my head and so first person present tense happened. :)

In theory, the bright sunlight should be an outward reflection of the moods of the Sky People. We’d won, hadn’t we? But instead, the sun is met with only frowning faces, grimaces of pain, and sighs of defeat. This is not some celebratory victory, but rather a dull relief that at least some of us had made it out alive.

I stand to the side and watch the Sky People drift into camp. The eight hour trek had worn out everyone, but we’d made it. We were finally home. I smile at Raven in Wick’s arms. Despite the fact that she is in more physical pain than most, she seems content with the engineer. Good, she needs that. Raven Reyes could face an army by herself, but Wick is good for her. And I think she knows it.

More and more people file through the gates of Camp Jaha until only she was left. Clarke Griffin. The enigma that puzzles me to no end. The one who tells me she can’t lose me but then sends me off to die. Women, I would’ve once bitterly thought, but I now I know it’s just human.

Regret is the look on her face. Regret and defeat. Winning a war is supposed to be victorious, but it is anything but that. As Monty walks by me we exchange a quick nod. We are a team. All of us. The one hundred who’d made it on the ground and miraculously survived. And the girl in the blue Grounder gear and sad eyes is the glue that holds our team together.

Clarke stands alone. She’s different, definitely. Miles different from the princess who walked off the drop ship for the first time and a hell of a lot different than the girl that I’d left a week or two ago. But she’s still Clarke. My strong princess, Clarke.

I find myself unsure of what to say. So I say the first thing that comes to my mind, “I think we deserve a drink.” And we do. For more than one reason. I turn so I’m standing by her side, just like we used to. The two of us against the world.

“Have one for me,” she says, her eyes not leaving the gates of the camp.

My quick response catches in my throat. What does she mean? But I know what she means. The sorrow in her voice and the sadness in her eyes speak volumes. “Hey,” I say, my voice more hoarse than I thought it would be, “we can get through this.” And we can. Of course we can. The two of us could get through anything together.

She shakes her head so that her blond hair turns into a sea of gold waves. “I’m not going in.”

I can’t even look at her. If she doesn’t go in, I realize, then I don’t want to either. Suddenly, I’m not standing with her by the woods in the blazing sun, but instead we’re back to the tree where we sat together for hours the night that I wanted to leave the world. The night where I planned to run as far and as fast as I could away from my sorrows.

“Clarke,” I mutter, my voice rough. I need to say this right. I need to help her like she helped me. I shift towards her and look into her eyes that glisten with tears that threaten to drown her. I say the words that had been keeping me alive every day since we’d sat together under the night sky. “If you need forgiveness. I’ll give that to you.” I’ll give it to you a thousand times in a thousand ways but please, God, stop looking at me like you’re breaking into a million pieces. “You’re forgiven.”

She doesn’t say anything and suddenly I’m desperate. She can’t go. She can’t leave her people and me alone in this world that we know so little of. “Please come inside,” I beg. Please come and don’t leave. We can figure this out. You and me against the Grounders, the Mountain Men, the world. The usual, I think bitterly.

“Take care of them for me,” is all she says. And I realize that she’s already decided.

“Clarke.” I shake my head. Please, don’t go.

She cuts me off. “Seeing their faces everyday, it’s just going to remind me of what I did to get them here”

“What we did!” I say, desperate to show her that I pulled the lever with her so she didn’t have to look at me like she’s looking at me now. Like the world was on her shoulders and she couldn’t bear it any longer. Crumpling and folding in on herself so that she felt only the wind on her face but nothing in her heart. I’d bear it with her, I’d bear it all. Together, we would bear it. We’d done it together and we needed to continue to do it together. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

She looks back to the camp. To her mom on the stretcher because right now she can’t walk. To the people frantically trying to help but not knowing what to do. To her people. The one’s I know that she cares about with her whole heart. I shift towards her. Come on, Clarke. You know they need you.

“I bear it, so they don’t have to.” She says, close to crying. She swallows the burden and nods in acceptance. This is what she’s decided to do, what she has been doing since we’d landed on the ground. I know it would be foolish to ask her to stop. But, damn it, I don’t want her to go.

In my mind I scream but aloud I ask quietly, “Where are you gunna go?” There is so much out there we don’t know about. That we haven’t seen. She could die. And I don’t want that. God, I don’t want that and suddenly tears are welling in my eyes. She can’t just leave again. When she’s gone it’s like there’s this whole in my chest that can’t be filled. I find myself turning and looking for her on instinct and when she isn’t there I crumple. Together. Together, damn it. It’s how we work best.

“I don’t know,” she says.

Then the world blurs into a mess of green and blue and gold as the tears fill my eyes and she leans up and kisses me on the cheek. It’s quick but it burns with things unsaid and things undone. It burns with a reunion so brief and a goodbye so quick. She hugs me and I’m left wondering how I can cope without her near. Her cheek on my neck fits like pieces of a puzzle, but puzzle pieces are for children and God knows we aren’t that. Not in this world. I hug her back, but not hard because she isn’t mine to hold. Not right now. Right now she is only hers. She is strong, stronger than most people I know. I blink back the tears and look at her one last time. I shouldn’t worry about her but I will. She can take care of herself but that doesn’t stop me from still wanting to take care of her for her.

She sighs against my neck. “May we meet again.” Four simple words shouldn’t be able to break someone but they break me. She squeezes tighter, like she knows I need someone to hold me together, but then she lets go and I find out that I’m fine on my own. Just as I know she will be.

Without another word she walks away and I’m left alone on a dirt road made by with heartbreak. I risk a glance at her but realize that it is too painful. I look out at the clear blue sky that sings with promises of a new beginning. I lick my lips and try to smile. “May we meet again,” I say. I can’t bring myself to look at her again because I know that if I do nothing would stop me from running after her and never letting go. She asked me to look after our people and of course I will. I will always do what Clarke Griffin tells me to do. I know in my heart that we will meet again. Whether it’s in a few weeks or a month or a year or, God forbid it, in clouds and the stars in the sky that shine with the souls of those lost and found again—we will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think by either giving kudos or commenting (commenting means the world to me--even just something simple). My tumblr is elizahtaylor, so if you'd like to follow me/message me there that would be awesome!


End file.
